Uchiha Impossible
by Tsubaki800
Summary: They were there for a holiday. the last thing Sasuke expected was gallons of water to come crashing down on him and his family. When the family is split, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, probably the weirdest idea ever making a crossover out of **_**The Impossible**_** and **_**Naruto**_**, but yeah, that's just me. I never watched the film from the beginning, so I'll just start from the point I saw.**

**Sasuke & Sakura belong to Kishimoto**

**Daisuke, Shina & Shunsuke belong to Izumii89 from deviantart**

**The Impossible belongs to whoever made it.**

Chapter 1

They were in the train, on their way to their holiday. Sasuke had finally convinced Naruto to let them go for two weeks. And by they, he meant himself, his wife and their three children.

Wife…children…the words still sounded foreign to him. Even after twelve years, he still couldn't believe any of it.

Sasuke had returned to the Leaf Village after completing his goal of killing Itachi. Everyone was surprised by his sudden arrival, but he actively ignored the looks he got and the mutterings he heard. The only thing he could not ignore, however, was the tiny fact that Sakura had grown into a strong young woman. He could not deny that she had become very beautiful either. Eventually, his feelings grew, and soon after that, he asked her to marry him. Eventually, she fell pregnant with his first children.

In fact, most of the Rookie 9 had started their own families over the last few years. Shikamaru had wed Temari, who moved to the Leaf village, and they had their daughter, Shikari, who was a lazy as her father, but could be as stubborn as her mother when she wanted to.

Neji and Tenten had wed a bit before Sasuke and Sakaru, and had their own son Hizashi, whom, much to Sasuke's displeasure, his daughter Shina had sent glances to way too often. The same sort that Sakura would send his way when they were younger. Hopefully, Sasuke thought, this holiday would take her mind off him.

Naruto had become Hokage, and had wed Hinata, much to the surprise and relief of everyone. Surprise, since Naruto had finally noticed Hinata's feelings towards him, and relief to know that they were both very happy with each other. Their eldest, Minato, was the same age as Daisuke and Shina, while their youngest, Hoshi, was Shunsuke's age.

The rest of the Rookie 9 were still single, but it took an idiot not to notice the small spark between Choji and Ino of all people.

Right now, he didn't really care about them. All he cared about, was to enjoy his holiday with his family. He was just about to doze off when a sudden thought occured to him, and his eyes shot open as he turned to Sakura, who was reading a book.

"Sakura." Sasuke said urgently. Sakura turned to him, looking over Shunsuke's head as he sat between them.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she queried, smiling all the while. That smile was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. That smile of hers reminded him of his mother.

"I think I forgot to set the alarm." He continued. "I was the last one to come out and I'm pretty sure I didn't set it."

"No Sasuke." Sakura replies reassuringly. "I was the last one out. And I did."

Sasuke looks at her, suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" He asks, uncertain of what to expect. She nods. "Alright then." He slumps back into his seat, relaxing for a few seconds, when he sits upright again. "Wait, I was the last one out because I went back in, and I'm pretty sure I didn't set it." He says, trying not to sound to alarmed.

"Fine, when we get back, we can expect a lot of partying teenagers wrecking the place." Says Sakura with such a calm voice, Sasuke blinks in surprise. Suddenly, Sakura starts to giggle, hiding her mouth behind her book. Her giggling is infectious, and Sasuke chuckles as he shakes his head.

The train car suddenly jolts, causing Sakura to gasp and grab at the handles of her seat. Instinctively, Sasuke reaches over and places his hand on hers to calm her. Due to an incident with rouge ninja during her first pregnancy, Sakura had gain a slight fear for sudden, rough movements. And with them passing over a bridge at that moment didn't help that much either.

Suddenly the car door opens, and their middle child (by a mere 90 seconds) Shina comes through the door.

"Shina? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks his daughter, who seems rather down.

"Daisuke is being really mean to me. He won't listen to me at all." She whines, looking downcast. Sasuke sighs, as he releases Sakura's hand to unbuckle himself, when Sakura stops him.

"Don't, I'll go talk to him." She says, as she unbuckled herself, indicates to Shina to sit in her place, and goes through the door to the next car, leaving Sasuke behind to admire the determination and love of his wife.

xxx

Sakura walked over to the empty seat next to her eldest son.

"Daisuke?" she asks, not receiving an answer. Daisuke is staring out the window, watching all the scenery passing by. Sakura seats herself in the empty seat. "You know, you could at least try to be nice to your sister." She tries to reason with him. "She's not used to something like this." He gives a sort of snort.

"She's annoying." He replies, his voice sounding almost identical to that of his father's. Sakura gives her son a smile.

"You sound just like your father when you say that." She says, but her statement falls on deaf ears.

"I mean, it's as if she's scared of everything." Daisuke continues, his tone increasing in annoyance. The train car gives another jolt, and Sakura clutches the chair instinctively, an action which does not go unnoticed by her eldest son's eagle eyes. He smirks. "I wonder where she gets it from."

Sakura gives a feeble laugh as she tries to calm herself. The train slows to a stop. They reached their destination.

xxx

Their hotel was near a beach, and their room, thanks to Sasuke's inheritance, had a stunning view of the beach. They spent the first day unpacking and resting after their journey. The next two days they went snorkeling in the coral reefs just off shore. The water was crystal clear and they saw the most amazing sights.

On their fourth day, they decided to spend it at the swimming pool of the hotel. Sakura had taken to sitting on the sidelines reading her book, while the children played in the water. After giving his wife a quick kiss, Sasuke joined them. Sakura watched as her family played in the water, wondering to herself how she could be so lucky as to have married the man of dreams, and have a family with him, when the wind suddenly picked up, taking her bookmark in the breeze, aswell as the ball that Sasuke and the children were playing with.

"Go get it Daisuke." Sakura hears Sasuke tell her son as she goes after the bookmark after it comes to rest against the glass wall separating the swimming pool from the garden.

As she bent down to ply it off the glass, she noticed that the glass was vibrating. The constant chatter around the pool turns to silence as a rumbling is heard in the distance. Daisuke holds the ball in his hands, trying to find out what the sound is. Sasuke holds Shina and Shunsuke close to him, not trusting the sound to be good one bit. Sakura turns to face the direction of the rumbling when a few palm trees suddenly seem to fall without reason. The sound and the falling of trees continue for a few seconds more, before a huge wave suddenly crashes over the forefront room of the hotel.

The passerby's make sudden and futile attempts to outrun the water, but they are soon caught by the gushing wave. Windows shatter, chairs break and umbrellas are swept away by the sheer force of the water. Terror rises in Sakura's chest as the wave heads straight for the swimming pool. To her family, to her.

"Sasuke, the children!" Sakura screams as the water continues it's journey. The words of his wife make him turn to his eldest, who seems to have frozen in place at the sight of the wave, and who is out of reaching distance.

"Daisuke!" He screams, images of the Uchiha massacre flashing in his mind, only this time the bodies of his children and wife were among them. And so was he.

The sound of his father's voice slaps him out of his stupor, and Daisuke turns to his father, fear rising in his chest as he screams back.

"**Dad!"**

Sasuke grabs Shina and Shunsuke, holding them close as he tries to stay ahead of the water, but it is too fast and soon he and the two with him are forced under water.

Seeing her husband and her youngest disappear, Sakura turns to her remaining family member.

"**Daisuke!"**

Hearing his mother from behind him, Daisuke drop the ball and dives into the swimming pool. He starts to scream underwater as the wave crashes down on him from above, forcing him to stay down.

Sakura can do nothing but squeeze her eyes shut and scream as the wave hits her body.

…tbc…

**Well, what do you think, not bad right?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke & Sakura belong to Kishimoto**

**Daisuke, Shina & Shunsuke belong to Izumii89 from deviantart**

**The Impossible belongs to whoever the hell made it.**

Chapter 2

Sakura forced herself, somehow, above the enemy waters as they threatened to pull her further down the current. In blind panic she reached out to something, anything, that could save her. Kami seemed to favour her, for she felt the bark of a palm tree that had managed to stay upright against the torrent. Quickly, she threw her arms around the tree, pulling herself close to it.

After catching her breath, she began to scream out in fear, in helplessness, in pain. Not the pain of her cuts and bruises, she could live with those, but with the pain of losing those dear to her. She had witnessed her family be swept up by the water, and she could only stand by helpless. Her voice grew louder, but it was impossible to hear over the crushing and pounding of the wave.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped screaming, listened intently. For a split second she thought she heard…There it is again!

"Mo…"

The voice was almost inaudible, but she was sure it was there, and she was sure she knew the voice. After all, she was the mother of that voice.

"Mom!"

"Daisuke!" Sure enough, her eldest son was being swept past her by the waters. She reached out with her arm, but he was just too far away.

"Mom, Help me!" Her son cried out, fear in his voice. Sakura could not take it.

"Daisuke, hold on!" She cried, and knowing full well this action could mean her life, she let go of the tree, allowing the current to sweep her towards her son at full speed. Unfortunately, that same current was sweeping her son further away from her at the same speed.

Sakura tried to propel herself away from the floating debris, but the water seemed to fight her. Suddenly, something stabbed her in her left chest. Sakura screamed out in pain and for a split second forgot to keep her head above the water. But she soon realised what was going on and got herself above water again.

"Daisuke!" she cried, trying her hardest not to lose sight of her son. To her left she saw a mattress floating across the water, and made her way over to it. Quickly, she moved it towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke, grab on!" she shouted when he was within reach. Daisuke swam towards her in obvious panic, reaching out to her hand. But the water swept the mattress into a tree, overturning the mattress and sending them back into the water.

She quickly got above water again, making sure that Daisuke was still in sight. Sakura noticed that the water had seemed to slow down, for which she was grateful for. She proceeded to swim towards Daisuke when a train car suddenly floated past them, and form the inside she heard an infant crying his or her lungs out. Then the same distant rumbling from before commenced, and Sakura could see another wave, the backlash of the first one, headed straight for them.

"Daisuke, go under!" She cried the first logical piece of information she could find to her son, but her son seemed paralyzed with fear once again. "Go under!" She shouted again, trying to slap her son out of his stupor.

"Daisuke! Go under now!" She shouted, and this time he obeyed her. She had just enough time to smile before the wave hit her.

xxx

Daisuke felt himself being pushed and pulled under water, his body being slammed into numerous pieces of debris. Somehow, he managed to reach the surface again, grasping on to what used to be a lamp-post. He looked around frantically for the last relative he had seen alive.

"Mom!" He shouted repeatedly, but receiving no response. He was on the verge of tears, something he never dared show, when he saw a body float and come to rest next some debris. A body with pink hair.

"MOM!" He cried, letting go of the lamp-post and swimming as fast as he could towards her. She stirred slightly at his voice, and with some effort she began to swim towards him. He reached her first, grabbing her around her waist, holding onto her tightly, fearing that if he let go, she would float away from him. Unbeknownst to him, his mother was cringing in pain from his tight grasp.

"Mom, p-please…please don't leave me…" He managed to say between sobs.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here. I'm here." He heard his mother's gentle voice, and her soft hands holding him close to her. He buried his face into her shoulder. "Listen, we have to find somewhere safe." He heard her say, and he looked over her shoulder, spotting a tree that had managed to stay upright.

"Mom, what about that tree?" he asked, hoping that they could reach it. His mother turned in his grasp to see what he saw.

"Yes, yes that could work." Together they swam towards a pile of debris that had come to a standstill, and they stayed there to catch their breaths.

"Mom…" Daisuke started, and Sakura turned to face her son. "I'm scared."

"Shhh, shhh." She reached out to caress his check, then she slowly brought her face to his ear. "I'm scared too." That was all Daisuke needed to hear.

xxx

Sakura took the lead after they had rested for a few minutes. Slowly, the water level got lower and lower as they got closer to higher ground.

Daisuke looked down when he noticed a trail of blood that seemed to be emitting from his mother caught his eye. Then her lower thigh came into few, and it took all the will power he had not vomit. A piece of flesh was hanging loosely from her wound, making it look even worse than it was.

"M-mom." Daisuke stuttered, causing Sakura to turn. When she did, Daisuke looked at her for a second before closing his eyes and turning away, hoping to spare her dignity which she had unknowingly lost.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to her current state.

"Y-Your bleeding, mom." Daisuke managed to force out, still turned away. When Sakura looked down she realised what had caused Daisuke's discomfort. The strap of her shirt had torn, causing her breast to be in full view. On top of that, the stab wound from earlier was bleeding proficiently. Acting quickly, she took the broken strap of her shirt and tied it to the still intact one on her right.

"Sorry." She apologised, noting that it didn't really help. "Why don't you take the lead?" She asked, thereby sparing her son anymore hardship. Daisuke obliged. After a few more minutes their tree was in view.

Sakura took the time she had to make a makeshift tourniquet out of palm leaves and vines for her leg. Just as she finished tying it she started coughing. She held her hand to her mouth while she coughed. When she took her hand away, she noticed that blood was present, but she kept silent. She didn't wish to alarm her son. Besides, she had emergency medical jutsu's if the need came.

Slowly, they made their way to the tree, Sakura leaning on Daisuke for support. They were mere metres away when a cry resounded.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Sakura asked, looking around. Daisuke ignored the voice.

"Mom, we have to keep moving." He said.

"Where are you?" She shouted, not willing to leave the voice behind.

"Mom, we can't help them." Daisuke raised his voice at her.

"Yes, we can." She insisted.

"Mom, if another wave catches us down here, we'll die!" Daisuke anything but shouted.

"We've got to at least try Daisuke." She insisted, trying to understand why her son was acting like this. She decided to try a different approach. "What if it was Shina, or Shunsuke? Would you have just left…"

"MOM, SHINA AND SHUNSUKE ARE DEAD!" He shouted stopping her from finishing her sentence. She stared at her son as he looked down at the ground, unable to look her in the eye. She couldn't believe how he could just give up like this. She took hold of his shoulders, causing him to look up at her.

"If it's the last thing we do." She states simply, and waits for his reaction.

xxx

"Where are you?" Daisuke shouted, treading through the mud and debris in search of the voice from before. His mother was following close behind him. Daisuke then spotted an arm, underneath some palm leaves.

"Over there!" He shouted, making his way over to the arm. Quickly working at the debris, he removed the palm leaves to find a child that couldn't be more than 4 or 5 years old. As soon as he felt the sudden change of movement, the child began to scream.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok." Daisuke spoke in a calming voice. "We're here to help you." His mother came to help pry the boy's legs from underneath the debris.

"What's your name?" He asked the child.

"Tomoaki." Came the almost inaudible reply.

"Tomoaki? I'm Daisuke." He said, lifting the child and carrying him back in the direction of the tree with his mother in tow.

xxx

Sakura stayed at the bottom of the tree while Daisuke took the child the had saved, Tomoaki, to the top.

"Now stay here." She heard her son's voice, closely followed by Tomoaki's cry of protest and fear. "Hey it's ok. I'll be right back." Then she heard her son come down the tree towards her..

"Mom, do you need help?" She heard him ask.

"No, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head. "I can do it." She added firmly.

"I can help you if you wa…"

"I can do it, Daisuke!" She affirmed, causing him to retreat. Slowly, she tried to pull herself up the tree, but pain shot up through her leg, causing her to scream and fall back down.

Daisuke immediately jumped down, getting his hands under her feet, and when she was ready, he proceeded to push her upwards. He tried to ignore her screams of pain, and focused on getting her in the tree. Once she had a good grip on the branch, he let go of her feet and proceeded to climb up past her, stopping only to pick up a bottle of water that was still intact. When he was in place, he grabbed her hands and began to pull her upwards. Her screams resound the surrounding area, until she finally came to rest at a suitable spot on the branch.

As Sakura sat lay on her stomach gasping, Daisuke held onto her hand tightly.

**There we go.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
